


First Night

by ashara_tahnn



Series: The Maverick and The Negotiator [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, More Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is Insecure, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: In which the first 24 hours of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship end up more eventful than anyone would like, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get to know each other a bit more.or Obi-Wan has a vision on the very first day of his padawanship and Qui-Gon comforts him like every good space dad should.Set when Obi-Wan was almost 13
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Maverick and The Negotiator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093769
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> As some of my readers may already know, I'm not a fan of the 'Qui-Gon was a complete asshole' stories, so I fixed it. Obi-Wan deserves better, y'all. The Disaster Lineage wasn't a total wreck. Also, I stole the flute from Eirian Erisdar's Silent Song. It’s an amazing story, go check it out!

“Under the impression we were, that plan to take on another padawan, you did not.” Yoda’s tone was grave but his eyes were twinking. Obi-Wan knew that look. It was as close to beaming as the Grandmaster of the Order would ever get in a Council meeting. Obi-Wan was so stunned by the current situation that he barely heard Qui-Gon’s reply. 

“That was indeed my original plan, however, the Force has led me otherwise.”

“Well, it seems you’ve finally picked up a pathetic lifeform you can keep.” Mace Windu said dryly. Several of the councilors chuckled at this. Obi-Wan thought the comment odd, but the sentiment clearly was not meant as an insult to himself. Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the marble floor. The room fell silent, and Qui-Gon moved behind Obi-Wan and rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Qui-Gon Jinn. Take Obi-Wan Kenobi as your padawan, do you?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan could hear the smile in Qui-Gon’s voice.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. Take Qui-Gon Jinn as your master, do you?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but found he couldn’t speak, so he nodded furiously. Yoda smiled contentedly.

“Then, dismissed, you are, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. May the Force be with you.”

As the new pair left the room, Yoda couldn’t help his huge grin.

Mace just looked smug.

  
Obi-Wan trailed behind his new master in a daze, while Qui-Gon bustled throughout the Temple, talking to the seamstress, the quartermaster, and the schoolmaster. Finally, they visited Dragon Clan. Master Oniki was waiting for them in the doorway. Before either Master or Padawan could say anything, she pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. He couldn’t help the slight ‘eep’ that escaped him; hugs were a bit of a foreign concept. 

“I’m so proud of you Obi-Wan!” Jalirra said when she released him.

“Thank you, Master Oniki.” He replied with a small but genuine smile. Jalirra glanced at Qui-Gon.

“Go collect your things and say goodbye. I need to speak to Master Jinn.”

Obi-Wan knew what she really meant, but he nodded and headed into the initiate’s community living space. He found his small bed and began to gather up his few possessions, suddenly apprehensive. _She must be telling Master Jinn about my visions. What if he decides he doesn’t want me? Will he go back to the Council and tell them he changed his mind?_

Qui-Gon thoughtfully watched Obi-Wan’s retreating form for a moment, then Jalirra interrupted his thoughts. Her arms were folded, and she sounded uncharacteristically stern.

“Have you been to the Halls of Healing yet?"

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Not yet, why?”

“Good.” A pause, then, “Obi-Wan has visions.”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows went up. “At twelve years old?”

“He’s had them since he was five,” Jalirra clarified, strangely still scowling.

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened but Jalirra continued before he could speak.

“...But that does not mean that he is somehow deficient as a Jedi, or that he won't be a good padawan. You’re not going to change your mind, are you?” She asked, looking as if she would duel him on the spot if Qui-Gon said yes.

“Of course not, Jalirra! Why would I?”

Jalirra relaxed somewhat, but her expression stayed stormy.

“I don’t know, but there have been some very narrow-minded Jedi who have overlooked him in the past.” Here she glanced over her shoulder, but Obi-Wan was still in the sleeping quarters. "They seemed to think the visions would affect his abilities, like they somehow make him defunct as a Jedi."

“Does he know that the visions are why he’s been passed over?” Qui-Gon asked, looking concerned himself now. 

“Almost certainly. He’s quiet but very observant. It might take you two a while to adjust, but once you get past his shyness, he’s actually very quick-witted.” A smile crept onto Jalirra’s face at her last sentence. Qui-Gon was silent in thought for a moment.

“Why did you say ‘good when I said we hadn’t visited the Halls yet?”

“Oh, that.” Here she gave a huff of laughter. “Obi-Wan’s not much for attention in general, but to say he despises medical attention would be an understatement. It might make complications later on, but I indulge it for now. Not visiting the Halls unless absolutely necessary was one of the only personal requests he’s ever made.”

Qui-Gon laughed. “I’m sure Vokara Che’s just going to love us as a pair.” He said sarcastically.

“Quite.” Jalirra replied, her protective hostility vanished completely, now replaced by a fond smile. “You should pick up his records when he’s in class tomorrow.”

“I’ll do that.” 

The pair fell into companionable silence, Jalirra’s concerns assuaged and Qui-Gon’s mind buzzing with all of the information about his new padawan, and they waited for Obi-Wan to return.

* * *

 _Well, that wasn’t a total disaster._ Qui-Gon thought as he lay in bed that night. That afternoon hadn’t been a disaster at all, really, but it had been a bit of a learning experience for both of them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s personalities were almost polar opposites, Qui-Gon being well-known as a maverick in the Order, and Obi-Wan being extremely diligent and mindful of rules and etiquette, but surprisingly, they got along rather well. Qui-Gon’s last thought as he drifted to sleep was that, unfortunately, despite being fairly experienced in raising padawans, he hadn’t ever had any experience with visions. 

Apparently, the Force decided it was time to change that.

A spike of fear in the Force woke Qui-Gon before he heard Obi-Wan’s scream. A million awful possibilities played out in his mind as he rushed to his padawan’s room. He opened the door without knocking, and found Obi-Wan sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide with shock and fear. Qui-Gon crossed the small room in a few strides and crouched beside the bed, wrapping one arm around his padawan’s small frame. Obi-Wan choked back a sob, breathing heavily trying to force himself to calm down.

“Obi-Wan, what happened?” It took Qui-Gon’s sleep-befuddled mind a moment to realize. “Did you have a vision?”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded.

His paternal instinct kicking in, Qui-Gon sat down on the bed beside his padawan and began to gently rub his back. Slowly, Obi-Wan’s breathing steadied.

“M’sorry.” Obi-Wan said quietly, sounding ashamed.

Puzzled, Qui-Gon’s hand faltered. “Sorry for what, padawan?”

“Waking you up. I didn’t mean to scream… I just… I can usually handle them on my own… I’ll try not to do it again.”

Qui-Gon almost felt sick. Obi-Wan, not even thirteen years old yet, had just experienced a vision that, judging from the surge of darkness in the Force a few minutes ago, would have shaken a grown man, and he was _apologizing_? 

Qui-Gon put his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“Obi-Wan, listen to me. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. It is my job as your master to take care of you, no matter what happens or when. You should not have to deal with these visions on your own, and if you have another one, I want you to tell me. Alright?”

  
Force help him, Obi-Wan actually looked confused. Thankfully, however, he nodded rather than attempting to argue. Qui-Gon rubbed his arm soothingly, and sent a sleep suggestion to his young charge before he could say anything more.

“Get some rest, padawan. You won’t have any more dreams tonight.”

Obi-Wan looked as if he wanted to protest, but then his eyelids began to droop, and he sagged against Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

Qui-Gon smiled at the sight, and at the thought that a fully lucid Obi-Wan would be mortified at the thought of using his master as a pillow.

He waited several minutes to make sure his padawan was fully asleep, basking in the newly restored glow of Obi-Wan’s presence. When he was certain he was in no danger of waking the boy back up, he gently shifted Obi-Wan off of his shoulder onto the pillow, and crept back into his own room. 

  
As he lay down to sleep for the second time that night, a small voice in his head told him that this wouldn’t be the last time he would lose sleep for his new padawan.

 _That’s fine with me._ Qui-Gon thought back.

_As long as Obi-Wan is okay._

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from under rock*  
> Do you really want more? Okay then.  
> *drops this little anecdote*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much to all of you who left such lovely comments on my last fic, it's really encouraging to know that you guys like what I write. Feel free to leave any suggestions or prompts in the comments, I really enjoy writing this stuff, I just need more ideas.


End file.
